


You talkin' to me?

by Leah_Red



Series: Pint-sized prompts [4]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Pint-sized Prompts, gabe isn't drunk enough for this, gabilliam - Freeform, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Prompt: Mistaken identity. This is either the best or worst thing to ever happen to your character. Word limit: 200





	You talkin' to me?

Gabe sighed into his plastic cup. What a drag this party was. Could you even call it a party? he thought to himself. Gabe took another sip of his probably watered down beer when someone stepped up behind him.

"Well hey, handsome. I was wondering where you'd gotten off to." A bony chin rested itself on his shoulder as two long arms wrapped around his torso. The mystery man pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Uh... I don't think-" Gabe started to say, face flushing hot, but was interrupted almost right away.

"Oh shut it. You've kept me waiting all night." He kissed Gabe again on his neck, and gave him a little nibble. 

Gabe shivered and looked around frantically. No one else was close or sober enough to help him out with this. "Seriously, I'm definitely not who you think I am."

"Puh-lease. You think that'll work on me? I can recognize that ass from a mile away." He unlooped one of his hands from Gabe's waist to drop it down to his rear and give him a squeeze.

"No listen, I'm serious!" Gabe was getting way too turned on to let this continue. He pulled away sharply and turned around- "William?"

"...Gabe?"


End file.
